The Time Thief
by devonbronyboy
Summary: After multiple alien attacks on Earth, a teenager finally meets the man behind it all; The Doctor. After befriending The Doctor as he appeared in Central Park, a young man must decide how to act; Save a world of Equines from unknown evils, Or fall for the always tempting allure of taking the easy way out, and all the evils that come with it. Rated T for mild language and violence
1. Prologue

**The Time Thief:**

**Prologue**

I woke up to the usual sound of cars driving by and people yelling at each other. I sat up on the bench I had been sleeping on and stretched myself out.

"Well, just another day in the Big Apple" I said to myself as I pulled out a small mirror that fit in my palm.

I checked my reflexion, my usual broad grin and perfect white teeth, my small rounded nose, and my startling crystal blue eyes flashing brightly as I inspected myself.

I stood up and dusted off my faded blue jeans and the big black overcoat that I wore over my faded Nirvana t-shirt. I glanced down at my worn out red newbalances, glad that they were still on my feet.

I'd been living on the streets for a few years now, and now I'm fifteen and I've developed a light tan to my normally pastey white skn, but it made me look a bit older somehow, and tougher, which is good for someone in my situaton.

For the most part I keep to myself, but the few friends I do have around the city are always on the move, as am I. If the police catch anyone under eighteen living on the streets they get shipped off to an orphanage, and that's the last thing any of us need, so we keep meetings to a minimum.

Some people think its nuts, but I acctually enjoy living on the streets. I don't know why, but it's just so appealing to me, and I'm as free as a bird as long as I don't mess with the law or get to close to any police on patrol.

Heck, they don't even care about me most of the time. They think I'm old enough to rough it and I've even made friends with one or two surprisingly.

Of course, I do have to dodge the occasional mob of sales shoppers from time to time, but other than the occasional pickpocket there really isn't much to worry about.

But of course, that was before those ghosts that were actually robots came around, followed quickly by round robots that could fly.

It was about two months ago now, but one day some wierd ghosts showed up. Then, a month later, it turned out they were robot aliens who called themselves Cyber Men.

I guess that kinda makes sense, they did look like metal men, complete with eye holes and weird weaponry and all that alien jazz, but then the other robots showed up.

They called themselves Daleks, but with all honesty they made no sense at all. Their bodies were smaller and kinda cone shaped with little round things protruding from it and they had one long eye and high, screechy voices.

The funniest bit was that they not only claimed to be superor to Cyber Men, but they were superior beyond belief. The Daleks killed thousands of Cyber Men out in Central Park, and as far as I could tell none of the Daleks had so much as a scratch.

It was quite interesting though. I'm not even sure how it happened, but I ended up speaking to one of each of the species at different points in time that day.

I spoke with a Cyber Man first, talking about space and Earth technology and some other cool stuff. To me the Cyber Men didn't seem that bad, even if his questions sounded rather demanding, he still answered most of mine.

Then after he was chased off by the Daleks, I ended up speaking with one of them.

It had asked me if I knew someone by the name of 'The Doctor'. I had no idea who that was and we began discussing the topic. Apparently this Doctor fellow had been part of some sort of alen war against the Daleks and had tried on more than one occasion to rid the galaxy of them. I didn't understand most of it really, but I just nodded and agreed as to not get fried by them.

Then all at once all the Daleks and what was left of the Cyber Men got blown away in a huge gust of wind that felt like a hurricane.

Not much has happened since then except the usual crime and such. From time to to time I wonder who this 'Doctor' character is, and what had happened to get rid of all the aliens, but so far I haven't found out anything.

Unfortunately, my curiosity brought me to all the answers.

I know how often people say 'It feels like just yesterday...' but its the opposite with me right now. So much has happened and it all started yesterday.

I was walking through the park like I do most days around noon, but something caught my eye. At first I thought I was going nuts, but I wasn't.

Right there, under the shade of a big oak tree where I normally take my afternoon nap, was a telephone booth.

At first I thought it was a trick or some sort of optical illusion, but as soon as I grabbed onto the door handle I knew it was real.

"Why the hell is this here?" I queried as I starred at the strange and out of place box.

"Who wants to know?"A man asked as he stepped out of the booth.

He gave me a questioning look and then glanced around to see if anyone else was around. There wasn't.

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked over his brown frock coat and dark blue dress pants and brown dress shoes.

"Well that's the queston, isn't? He asked in return.

"Oh god, are you kidding me right now? Of all the people for me too meet" I said as I facepalmed.

"Do I know you?" he asked in response.

"No, but I know who you are, Doctor" I repled, enjoying the disbelief showing on his face.


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

**The Time Thief**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure**

"How do you know who I am? You're too young to be part of Torchwood, and you definitely aren't an old companion " he replied as he pulled out something that made a weird electronic noise and glowed green as he waved it in my face.

"Dude, calm yourself. I only know you by reputation. And you must have some reputation if you go around pissing of metal aliens that have lasers and shit" I said with a small smile.

That elicited a small smile from him as well. "We'll, I guess I'm a bit popular with them" He replied as he gazed at the weird electronic he had pointed at me.

"What on Earth is that?" I asked, and the question seemed to please him.

"Sonic screwdriver, and it does all sorts of things that can come in handy" he said as he continued gazing at it.

"Anything specifically?" I asked in return.

"Unlocks doors, fixes stuff, does calculations, tells me when something isn't as normal as it appears…" He replied as he dropped his gaze from the sonic screwdriver and began looking at me with fixed eyes.

"Not much to see here. I'm just a regular fifteen year old living on the streets of New York" I informed him.

"Well I can see that, but obviously thats not the entire case. So what's your story?" He asked rather pointedly.

"Was raised by my mom until I was twelve, she got carted off for using drugs and stuff. I didn't care much, she was just there, she hardly acknowledged that I was there except for cooking meals once in a while and asking me to go buy her more drugs" I explained.

"Ah, and I suspect you either didn't want to go into an orphanage or didn't like it there?"

"Yeah, I've heard enough about them and I'd rather not go. New York has always been my home, and I've lasted the past three years without much difficulty" I told him rather fondly.

"I can understand that, not wanting to leave your home" The Doctor replied somewhat sadly as he glanced over his shoulder at the blue phone booth.

"I know, you're nothing but a madman with a blue box that travels through time and space, searching for adventure, always running away from your past" I replied a bit smugly.

"Well, who have you been talking to? Obviously a kid on the streets can't have very good connections that are involved with me" He stated.

"Dude, freaking planet wide invasion of ghosts, which actually turned out to be metal robots called Cyber Men, closely followed by by legions of Daleks roaming the skies" I said flatly.

"Ah, so you had a nice chat with a few of them then? Wonderful! I've always known that they've hated me, but their opinions are actually a bit different, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, looking a bit pleased.

"You can say that again. To Cyber Men you're a crazy man with no remorse, intent on stopping them at every turn. While the Daleks think you're a genius but hate and fear you because of what you are and what you've done" I said, glaring at him.

"That depends, what did they tell you?" He asked carefully.

"You are the last Time Lord, an alien race who could live for thousands of years because they could live one life for up to two hundred years, and they have thirteen lives" I stated, feeling the full force of those words as The Doctor stood before me. "You are the last of your kind because of the war, the last great Time War between the Time Lords of Gallifrey and the Daleks of Skaro"

"Wow, they were very willing to give out that information. Did you manipulate them, or possibly tell that that you may or may not have information about me?" The Doctor asked, truly curious.

"Neither, one of them found me on a bench, and asked me if I thought the sight of thousands of Daleks roaming the skies was beautiful, and in a sense, it sort of was. After that, we began talking, and I would even go as far as to say we were almost friends, that Dalek and I" I stated, remembering fondly the nice conversations about space and time.

"Really? That's strange because Daleks don't have any emotions except anger and hate, and on occasion, fear" He informed me.

"That could be a point of disagreement, but perhaps ideals and feelings change when you're locked away in a black hole inside a trap meant solely for trapping Daleks" I countered.

"Hmmm… you do make a fair point. What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Devin, but most people call me by my middle name, James" I informed him as I turned my attention away from him and began looking at the blue box.

"I take it this is your TARDIS then?" I asked as I walked around it slowly, taking in the fact that it only appeared to be able to fit one person.

"Yes it is, she's gotten me around and back, gotten me out of a few tight spots as well" He replied as he walked over and placed his hand on the fading blue wood.

"I bet its useful, not having to care what time or day it is, or year for that matter" I suspected.

"You have no idea" He said with a smile. "I can go to a party any time, place, and year. I've seen so much of history, and its all downright fascinating"

"Well, aren't you lucky" I said with a slight scowl.

"Well… I don't know about all that. But I suppose it has its privileges" He said with a small smile. "I don't suppose you'd like to go someplace in time"

I looked over at him, smiling in his brown coat and holding a key on a chain in his hand.

"You serious? Who wouldn't want to go on an adventure" I questioned.

"Well then, lets be off" The Doctor replied as he stuck the small key in the lock, and opened up the door.

I followed him in, and even though I had a brief description of what it would look like inside, it couldn't even prepare me for the jaw dropping magnitude of how HUGE it was.

As far as one could see, there was round indentations all around the wall, which was circular and had several doors with stairs leading up to them set into the wall.

In the center of the room was a large control panel, covered with all sorts of buttons, levers, and switches that looked as though they had been replaced with spare parts multiple times. Near the panel was a set of stairs leading down and under the control panel, so one could assume it was a maintenance stairwell.

It took me multiple times of spinning around slowly and gazing about before I was fully certain that everything I saw was real, and that the vast amount of technology that hides it all inside a phone booth must be vast beyond imagination.

"So, what do you think?" The Doctor asked, sounding rather pleased as he stood next to the control panel.

"I… its… wow" Was all I could manage before plopping down into a cushioned seat that was bolted down a little ways away from the control panel.

"Well, never had that reaction before! Most of the time all I get is someone saying its bigger on the inside" He said happily.

"Or one could say its smaller on the outside" I said as I started adjusting to the vast room.

The Doctor gave me a quizzical look before continuing. "Anyway, where would you like to go? I can't make any guarantees because sometimes I get pulled off course by tractor beams or if a distress beacon goes off I might have to respond to it"

"I can understand that I suppose. how about… ancient Rome. A nice look at the assassination of Julius Caesar" I said with a smile. I had always been interested in history.

"Really? The past and not the future. You are a very strange person thus far" The Doctor said with a smile.

"And you aren't, Doctor?" I countered.

"True, true. Fair enough, ancient Rome it is!" The Doctor said as he flipped a switch and the TARDIS began making a whirring sound as I was knocked back into my chair and nearly falling out of it.


End file.
